Brightness in the Dark
by Bismutt
Summary: Bella and Edward are emo. They both think they're different from everyone else. till they meet each other. Edward vampire...Bella human Please give it a shot, it's my first story..
1. Different

…**CHAPTER 1: DIFFERENT****…**

**BPOV**  
_Here we go._  
That was my first thought when I decided to move in with my dad. To be completely honest, I was not exited to go to Forks. I hated everything about the little town. But I wanted my mother happy. So there was no other choice.

Since I would spend a large amount of time at the airport, I decided to wear something easy for today. I pulled a black T-shirt with skulls on it out of my drawer, together with a matching black pair of jeans and a pair of black All- Stars. I put on as little make- up as possible without feeling empty and began to take my stuff.

The whole ride on the airplane, I kept listening to music. Not wanting people to disturb me in my current state. Although it seemed that the guy next to me found me really interesting. He just kept trying to have a conversation with me, so I just stared meaningless at him till he finally gave up and began his search for another victim.

After hours of doing nothing but sitting, listening to _**Confide**_ on my IPod and staring at a sign which said in capital letters 'buckle your seatbelts.' The sigh began to lighten up. Finally.

When the plane landed, I tried to get out as quickly as possible. Being me, I didn't really got far, but I was still quicker than usual. I took my suitcase and began to walk at an easy phase to the Gates.

As I walked through the double doors, I was met with everyone's eyes, staring at me in awe. Apparently, I was the first one who arrived and came out. Searching through the mass of people, I came to the conclusion that my dad, Charlie, hadn't arrived yet.

Walking down the hallway, I decided to sit down at a bench next to the entrance, so Charlie could see me the second he would walk in.

Too bad for me, I wasn't the only one who was searching for a spot. More people had thought they had walked around long enough, and sat on the other benches. Except one person, who came and sat beside me. _Right_ beside me.

Although she was nice looking, she smiled a little too bright for my liking, and to make circumstances even worse, she talked to me.

_What, for Christ's sake was wrong with people nowadays?_ This was the second time already someone tried to speak with me. Didn't she notice I wasn't listening to her at all? Didn't she noticed the Skull crusher _Headphone_ I was wearing? The only thing I saw were her moving lips. And I can tell I'm not that good at lip reading.

Trust me.

Finally, Charlie emerged through the double doors, almost running past me. "Bella?" Charlie asked. I immediately had the urge to respond with an angry "Who else?" but I had to suppress it. Charlie didn't have to know or realize people pestered me that it almost became a habit to tell them to fuck off. The worst of all was that they called me an 'emo' or a 'freak' all the time, just because I'm different.

"Hey Char- dad." I replied happily. He smiled at me and gave me a short hug, his way for saying 'hello'. He insisted to carry my suitcase when we walked down the parking lot, towards his police cruiser.

The ride to my new home was silent. Not uncomfortable, but still. Sometimes he would question me about my style of clothing, how it changed through the years but in some way, still stayed the same. He also gave me some_ good_ shopping addresses for me, even if that wasn't his style at all. My father knew me to well, and it was nice to notice he had put a lot of effort to make me happy over here.

We drove across the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. Since I would spend the rest of my school career in this shitty place, which actually didn't look that bad as my mother always claimed it to be, I decided to look around as far as I could through the tanned windows of the cruiser.

First thing I noticed, it was green. Too green. More than I´ve ever seen in my life in Phoenix. Second, the people who were walking outside, didn´t have a sense of fashion. And I´m not saying that out of defense. They were grey, just like the aura of the whole state Washington D.C.

Pulling into the driveway, I immediately noticed nothing had changed through the years. Strange enough, it made me feel more comfortable. Charlie guided me towards my room, again carrying my luggage. When I opened the door, I realized my room _had_ changed.

When I was little, my room had been covered with posters and pictures of Barbie and animals like dolphins and horses etc. etc. To make it short, when I was younger, my room was _very_ girly. But like me, it had changed, or in my perspective, transformed.

Nowadays, the walls of my room were black with some roses in red and grey, in one of the corners was a pile of rolled up posters. There was a different bed, with sheets of _**Disturbed**_ and a new desk, which was white. It matched, in contrast with the black walls.

The moment I was done investigating the bedroom, I noticed Charlie was gone."Hmm" I muttered, I hadn't heard him walking away, but it was OK. That was one of the good things about him, he didn't hover, or started to talk about meaningless things, like mom would do.

After I was done unpacking, I went downstairs to find Charlie cooking in the kitchen, it smelled like he was making eggs. "Hey Bells, I hope you're hungry after your flight." He said, when he saw I was walking into the kitchen. "Quite. " I responded. "The plane-food wasn't really eatable." Charlie laughed. "Guess so, never tasted it before. I hope you like the eggs." He said while finishing our meal for tonight.

It wasn't bad, but after I'd asked him what else he could make, he admitted he could only cook eggs, bacon, fish and steak. It seemed like I was going to take over the job, how else would we survive?

After dinner, Charlie turned on the TV to watch sports, baseball. I watched with him, not that I was interested, I didn't gave a fuck about people who would hit a ball and run for fun. But Charlie seemed to enjoy he wasn't watching alone, commenting and informing when something odd happened… or at least odd to me.

About an hour later, I informed him I was going to bed, I didn't want to be tired on my first day on my new school, Forks High. "Have a good night Bells, and good luck at school tomorrow, I'll be working at the time you'll wake up." "OK, good night, dad." I replied.

I collected my stuff and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was small, compared with the one I had in Phoenix, _for myself_. It became even worse the moment I felt the water get ice, and ice cold. "Holy shit!" I shouted. I put the shower off as quickly as possible and wrapped my towel around me. "Bella?" Charlie asked. "Is everything alright? I heard you shouting and …swearing." "It's okay." I replied after taking a deep breath. "The water just got _really_ cold." "Alright, our tank is probably empty. I'll get a new one tomorrow. Sleep well, kiddo." I heard him walking downstairs again and huffed. Seemed like my showers would be a lot shorter up here.

Wearing my XXL T-shirt from _**Breaking Benjamin**_, I set my alarm and began to sleep, letting my body rest for my personal D-Day.

**EPOV**  
I was sitting in my room, listening to music, when I heard my alarm clock go off. That meant it was time to prepare for the ultimate teenage doom. School. "Edward! Put the damn tune off!" my sister, Alice yelled. Of course, I let it ring till she started threatening me. "Edward! I swear, if you're not putting the alarm off, I'm going to burn your shirt from 'Your Valentine Bullet'... or whatever their name might be!"

I sighed. "First, it's _**Bullet for my Valentine**_. And second... you did not say the magic word." I replied with grin plastered on my face.

"_Please, put off your alarm, the song is killing me."_ Alice thought towards me.

"Out loud, Alice." I responded with my so-called 'emo voice'. Emmett nicknamed it, because when I would put it up, it sounded like a talking corpse. Dead. Which was, in a strange unnatural way, the truth.

"Please turn the music off, Edward. My ears are shattering. _As if you could call _that_ Music!"_

"Everybody's different, Alice. Not everybody likes Justin Bieber or Lilly Allen, and to inform your pretty little shattered ears, yes it _is_ music. You can hear drums, guitar and a singer and- " "Okay, Okay. It's music alright. Now _please_ put it off, otherwise I'm going to braid your hair in pink."

I huffed. "How would you manage that? We don't sleep, remember." She let out a quite growl, but hard enough for me to hear it anyways. I stopped my alarm out of boredom, grinning like mad when I heard Alice mutter "Finally." And walked down the stairs to the family's closet.

It was Alice's idea. She'd told us it was handier for all of us to put all our clothes together in one giant closet, than in seven 'smaller' ones. The closet didn't even fit in the biggest room, so it filled the whole basement, which size was equal to the whole first floor.

To complete the picture, Alice divided the closet into different sections, each of us owned one. Mine was at the back, surrounded with curtains which hang from the ceiling to the ground. Me being me, I just ripped them off a view feet to have a dramatic effect.

The funniest thing about our sections was that they all had a name, but Alice had told us we couldn't give our own section a name, one of our family members had to do it. Of course Alice choose Jasper, and Jasper Alice. Rosalie choose Carlisle, because she had the feeling he would paint hers exactly right. Carlisle wanted Esmé to do his, and Esmé choose me, because she'd always liked my interest in music and art. The only one left was Emmett, who had a smile so big, his face seemed to be too small to contain it… Someone was happy to name mine.

At the end, the results weren't that bad. Everybody had painted each other's name in a beautiful way, except Emmett. Instead of painting 'Edward' he had painted 'Emoward'. The first couple of days, it irritated me, but after I'd really thought about it, it seemed to fit my character perfectly. Everybody called me an emo after all.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. Running down the stairs. "Can I please try to create an outfit for you?" She asked me with puppy- eyes. I sighed. The last time she tried to dress me, I ended up like a normal teenager. No black, no extra belts, no bracelets, no studs on a single place on my body or backpack and no make- up at all. _At. All_. I didn't even knew I owned regular clothes. I didn't let Alice shop for me. At least not without my personal supervision.

"OK, but only _try_, and-" Alice interrupted me. "I know, I know. No regular clothes like last time, nothing without studs, and not ever a piece of baby blue, or baby pink cloth." I looked dumbfound, although Alice was the psychic of the house, I didn't see that coming, which was very stupid.

"Please, please, please, please, pretty please?" she pleaded. That was so mean. She knew I don't like making people plead. "Fine." I muttered, with an awful grimace on my face. "Yay! Thank you Edward, I swear it will look fabulous" she squealed.

Well shit. Alice was becoming better with matching my clothes but hearing the word 'fabulous' did not excite me for wanting to know what she was planning to do. After a couple of minutes, which was faster than I thought she would ever be, Alice called my name from downstairs.

"And, what do you think?" she asked me, hopefully. She'd chosen a dark blue skinny jeans with a black studded belt, which was supposed to hang diagonal around my hips. Above it, was a black T-shirt of the band _**Silverstein**_.

Next to my T-shirt, were quite a lot bracelets, at least twelve of them. They were all studded too, some pointier than another. There was also a pair of black gloves, cut at half of my finger length. Last, Alice held a bottle of black nail polish in her hand. I huffed at the sight of it. Alice would never allow me to paint my own nails.

Twenty minutes later, when my 'manicure' was done, I hurried upstairs to put some make- up on to finish the job. "Edward, wait. I want to help you." Alice called, following me. _Oh Hell NO!_ "Alice, no! you make it look way to female!"

Suddenly, the house seemed to shake of someone's laughter. Emmett. "Like our little brother isn't female enough already. Right Edwina?" he joked, rolling with laugher.

I growled, when suddenly, Alice's eyes unfocused. The vision was too short for me to see, but when it was over, Alice looked excited about something. "Hurry up Edward, we're late for school." I objected, whining "But I still have to do my make-up." But it was already too late. She grabbed my arm and pulled my downstairs, towards my car where the rest of the family was waiting.


	2. Studds Everywhere!

…**CHAPTER 2: STUDDS EVERYWHERE!****…**

**BPOV**

The next day, I woke up with an incredibly painful headache. "Fuck." I muttered, still sleepy from last night. I choose to wear something special today, just to make a good first impression to the teachers and students and to show a wasn't a regular girl from the 'big city'.

Opening my closet, I searched for my oversized T-shirt from _**Alexisonfire**_ and grabbed a dark purple skinny jeans which had a skull on the butt part. I put in my skulled earrings and hung one of my favorite belts sideways down my waist to my hips. To finish my outfit for today, I put on black nail polish and a thick layer of eyeliner and mascara.

Realizing I was running late, I began racing through the house. Flashing downstairs, I didn't expect Charlie to be here at this time, but since I was in a hurry to get going, all I could say was "Hi dad. Bye dad." Even Charlie could only say "Hi, B…"

Hastily I put on my shoes, grey All-Stars, and my vest from Hollywood Undead which I used as my jacket. I jumped in my car and drove as fast as possible to school.

The moment I was done parking my car in the parking lot, it felt like I was being watched. I turned around and it seemed like I was right. I was being stared at, but not just by one person. It looked like the whole school was waiting for me to arrive this morning.

I turned away to continue my walk to the office, it wasn't hard to find, just a little squared building with capital letters 'OFFICE' on top of the front door.

Behind the desk was a short red-head woman. I began to feel misplaced. "You must be Isabella, the Chiefs daughter" she said. It wasn't a question, just a statement. "Just Bella, please." I replied angry. I'd knew Charlie would call me _Isabella_ behind my back. Just to fucking great.

"Oh, OK" she muttered and disappeared behind the desk again. She came back with some papers in her hands and began to explain their purpose. "This one is your schedule for the whole week and this is the map of the school, in case you can't find your way around. Use them wisely and good luck. "

'_Use them wisely'_… I felt almost sorry for Forks High and everybody else to deal with some kind of retarded witch as office-lady. Almost.

I nodded and returned to the front door, only to meet a pair of light blue eyes surrounded by a round shaped face with blond hair.

He smiled and despite my efforts to pass by him, he began to walk next to me. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton you're Isabella Swan right?" "Right." I said. "But please call me Bella. Just Bella." He looked at me. "Sure." He nodded. "Hey, do you need someone to guide you around? I know all the places up here."

Wow, what a surprise. He probably has lived here most of his life. "No." I rejected. "I'll find my way around, thanks though." I hoped he would go away soon, he started to irritate me.

The bell rang. "Well, see you later." I said hastily, and walked away in a quick pace. Looking at my schedule, I could see my first hour was French. For the sake of the dead, this would be horrible. I refused to learn French, the French refused to learn English anyway.

At the time I'd found the right classroom, classroom 3, I was already ten minutes late. I knocked on the door and walked into the room towards the teachers desk. Everyone was staring at me, I even heard some people whisper gossip about me. "Good morning sir, I'm Isabella Swan." I introduced myself to him, quietly.

"Bonjour." He replied. Fucking Hell, did he had to talk _The Language_ to me?!! " I'm Mr. Lutz, Why won't you introduce yourself to everyone? In French." I groaned. Why did he do this to me?! I turned around to face the students, who would be looking at me anyways.

"Bonjour, Je name is Isabella Swan, mais je prefer Bella je am a fille, et je suis le daughter of Chief Swan…Et je détesté Français." I finished. Some of the students tried to hide their laugher. "So, class. Are there any questions for miss _Bella_?" I grinned, the way he said my name made it very clear he hated me already. Well, good! That's what happens when you teach… I shivered… _French_.

One of the students raised her hand, and I instantly knew this would be nice. Call it instinct, but I could see it. She was dressed way to girly, showing a little too much of her breasts and cleavage. She had long blond hair and seemed to have an attitude by the way she was looking at me.

"Lauren." The teacher said, pointing his hand towards the snobby-looking girl. "Well, I was just wondering, like, is this your own style of clothing, or have you been informed about our school and the students?" she asked.

What the-! There were simply no words for this. Who in fuck's sake does she think she is?! "OK, listen to me carefully girlie-girl. I. Am. Not. Pretending to be someone I'm not, this is purely my own style and I love it. Why would you ask something like that anyways?"

She blinked and stared at me. "Because, emo-girl, there's another emo here, in Forks. A. Male. One. Duhh!!" OK, first, Eww. Who was her Idol, Barbie?! And second… hadn't see that coming. Thanks for the information Charlie! I could've used a warning.

I stared at her with blank eyes. "Nobody's told me there was another one. I hadn't expected that either." I replied in a friendly way when I remembered there actually _was_ a teacher standing next to me.

It seemed like Mr. What's- his- name also had heard enough of our 'conversation' and therefore decided to demand for order in the classroom. "Are there any other questions left for miss Bella?" Nobody raised his or her hand. My job in the spotlight was done. This hour.

I sat down at the back, but somehow people managed to stare at me through the lesson anyways. I felt doomed. Looking around, I noticed there was a girl sitting next to me who seemed to be quite shy. I kept staring at her till she finally got the guts to look at me.

"Hi." I said. She looked at me like I had three heads, instead of me being an emo person. "You're… talking to me?" she asked quietly. Guess she didn't had that many friends, and I got the feeling it was caused by our 'American Idol' Lauren.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I talk to you?" she began to explain. "Well, last year I was just normal. I had friends and people used to talk to me, but it changed when Lauren moved here. You see, she's not from Forks either and when she arrived, everybody was interested in her and wanted to be her friend."

"Even my friends slowly started to hang out with her, rather than me. At that time, I luckily had me boyfriend, Davis. He was nice to me and calmed me down whenever I got upset. But after a while he broke up with me saying 'You're not my type' and 'I'm gay anyway.'"

"So, after I practically lost everyone I cared about, I began to form a new group of friends who also lost their friends after Lauren began to live here. You could say my social life has changed a lot this year, cause people other than my friends just keep ignore me… But it doesn't really matter right now, I'm happy. It was just a big surprise to me that someone from the big city actually talked to me."

I grinned at her and turned around in my seat. "Well, as you can see, I'm not exactly the normal type of a 'big-city-girl' either. I'm Bella by the way, but I guess you already knew that." She grinned. "My name's Angela." We laughed, and I knew she would make a good friend.

The bell rang and we said goodbye to each other to go to our lessons. They were practically the same as the first hour. After they ended, Angela waited for me to help me find my way to the cafeteria. It was nice to walk together with someone I knew rather than walking on my own.

Suddenly, I felt something against my legs and the next moment, I was lying on the floor. I looked down to find out how for the love of Jesus' holy anus I'd tripped." I'm so sorry, I should have warned you." I heard a girls voice say. Looking further down, I saw I tripped over a small girl. A really, _really_ small girl.

She looked up at me, gasped and stared. Her eyes looking somewhere in the distance. "Uhhm, hello? " No response. "Hello?!" I said a little bit harder this time. Her eyes focused again.

"He- hello." She replied, finally. "Sorry for letting you trip over me, I thought people would've warned you about my dangerous length." She said giggling. "I'm Alice, and you must be Bella. It's nice to finally see you for real rather than to hear all sort of gossip. I have to go. See ya!" she finished and walked to two guys. One with blond hair and one looking like a weight lifter.

They stared at me as well. Freaky.

I turned my attention to Angela again and she had difficulties not to laugh. We walked to the cafeteria and she introduced me to her friends. Mike, Tyler, Kate and Ben. I had the feeling Angela liked the Ben-boy a lot by the way she was looking at him. He liked her to, but they both seemed too shy to take the first step.

"Hey Guys, can you please explain me why Angela was laughing when I tripped over that really small girl named Alice? She and her two brothers were staring at me." They looked at me and snickered. Tyler spoke first. "You still remember your talk with 'miss perfect' Lauren?" I nodded. She'd mentioned another emo at Forks High.

"Yeah." I'm not letting my chance slip at meeting another one who matched my style. Tyler continued. "Their brother _is_ the emo she was talking about." I let that sink in. If he would be that good looking as his brothers are, I knew I would fall for him in a matter of seconds.

Kate looked in the direction of the hallway and turned around to face us. "Here they're coming." She told me enthusiastically. I focused my eyes to the hallway and prepared myself to meet the one, who would change my life as a lonelier for good…

**EPOV**

Driving to school, I noticed everyone was awfully quiet and therefore decided to put on the radio. Too bad for me, the song _Shut up and Drive_ from _Rihanna_ was playing. God Bless The Underworld! I couldn't stand this, unfortunately Rose and Alice loved the song. Even Emmett loved it, but that was just because the song and the clip made him think about Rose.

I groaned. This had to be the worst morning I've had in years. "Hey Eddie, you look empty today." _Did your make-up ran away?!_ He tried to think that without laugher, but failed miserably. "Thanks for reminding me Emmie." I growled while glaring at him, carefully avoiding the mirrors.

Japer noticed it. _Scared the mirrors will break? _He thought, grinning. I snorted when I heard Emmet respond to my outburst. "Awww, he's finally starting to see me as the brother I am." Emmett said proudly. I sighed and rolled my eyes, we were almost at school now and I became almost desperate to get out of here.

Finally, we arrived at the school's parking lot and I parked my Volvo in the closest spot I could find. We were just in time, the bell would ring in a couple of minutes and most of the students were already here.

We said a short goodbye to each of our family members and began to walk our own path. Unfortunately, I had to pass the most annoying group of teenagers of the whole school.

It was a group of five girls and one boy. They were snobby, annoying and meaner than the devil, at least that was what the other students were saying. I've known meaner people, trust me. They all had an attitude bigger than Texas and claimed they were the most fashionable people of Forks.

Their names were Lauren, Kim, Joy, Stacey, Britney and Davis. They thought of themselves so highly, they'd written their own 'bible' and had a couple of rules for the people who wanted to join the 'most popular' group.

One: When people prank you, prank them back ten times harder (payback is a bitch). Two: always stand your ground, no matter what happens, never show any weakness. Then you're not one of us. And Three: Show your interests always in a seductive way. Only then, they will fall for you completely.

That's just _wrong_! No matter what, I thought those 'rules' were bullshit, but to them they were the same as the ten commitments. "Hey, Eddie." Lauren said 'seductively' while blinking her eyes a couple of times. I had a very difficult time not to say "Is there something in your eyes?" but I suppressed the need. I would swear at her later.

"Nice… belt." She grabbed the belt which hand loosely around my hips with two of her fingers. "Wouldn't you like to give it to me?" she whispered into my ear. I looked around to look for a way out of this situation, but couldn't find any and to make things worse, my family and Lauren's group were watching me. Fuck this shit!

I had to act right now, before it was too late. I sighed in an overdramatic way and looked her deeply in the eyes. She noticed and leaned forward with her eyes half closed and her lips parted. _Finally he's going to give in to his desires._ She thought smugly. She was so wrong. Well, that's going to suck for her.

_OK, Edward._ Alice thought. _3… 2… 1…_

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I mean, after all those times I rejected you, your still trying to date me. God, you're so annoying, I don't even want you as my sister! Even in the beginning when you and your shitty little ass-lickers claimed you were gothic. Here's something new. I. Am. Not. A. Goth. I am an emo."

Lauren looked shocked. She tried to respond, but all she did was opening and closing her mouth like a demented fish. I smiled and turned around. Wow, that was simply amazing. A boy from my history lesson thought. Curiosity overtook me and I noticed a lot of the students had been following my conversation with Lauren. I began to walk away when I heard Lauren again.

"I saw the desire in your eyes when you were standing in front of me, so don't act like you hate me." She half screamed. I huffed. It almost sounded like she truly believed it herself. "I'm not acting like I hate you Lauren, I really do." I said calmly.

Lauren's breath began to fasten. _I'm _so_ putting this on YouTube! _I heard someone else think. I looked around and saw that someone was filming the whole thing with her mobile phone. This is becoming better and better.

The bell rang and everybody, including me, began to walk to his or her classroom when I heard Lauren walk towards me. When would this _slut_ finally stop?!

She coughed, loud enough for half of the students who were still outside to hear and she right in front of me. "You know what emo-dude?!" She chanted. I raised one of my eyebrows. "Uhhm, NO!" I responded. Some of the students actually had to laugh about that.

She huffed. Fucking Christ. I thought. Someone please call me the day she dies. I would happily dance All The Single Ladies on her dead body! "I'm lucky without you! What would my friends think of me when I would introduce such an ugly-face as you?" She raised her chin high in the air, proud of herself.

I laughed. "At least all I have to do, is getting a good sleep for a night. You need to walk around with it your whole life! Trust me, there's no plastic surgery in the world to repair the damage done."

She gasped, horrified. As did the students who'd remained outside and paid attention to our little show. Even a teacher was listening.

It was perfectly quiet for a second, when most of the people burst out with laugher. Lauren walked a little too quick to look calm to her friends and pulled them with her inside the school building.

Finally I was able to walk peacefully to my classroom, leaving my family, who were watching from a corner of the field, behind.

I arrived in the classroom just in time. "Had a fun time with Lauren?" Emmett asked me. Cheater, he'd ran to the classroom with vampire-speed. I raised my shoulders and sat down next to him, when Mrs. Goff, our Spanish teacher, entered the room and began the lesson.

"Good morning class, I know you're all excited to meet our new student Isabella Swan, but right now we have to start working." She finished, after she'd gave us our homework for this week.

"Why didn't I knew there would be a new student today?" I asked Emmett. "Did you knew this?" I whispered so softly no human had a chance of hearing it. Emmett turned around to face me. "Are you telling me that Edward Cullen, the _mind-reader_, hadn't heard gossip about the new girl moving here?!"

I glared at him. "Well, it appears so. I wonder how she looks like." Emmett was silent and stared at me. "What are _you_ staring at?!" I questioned him harsh. Why was he looking at me like I was sick out of my mind?

_Starting to get interested in the opposite sex?_ He thought while wiggling his eyebrows. Oh please! He knew me for how many decades right now?! _I swear I thought he would be gay_. I growled a little too loud and glared at Emmet.

"Emmett! What. The. Fuck! I am NOT _gay_, and you know it. You've ever seen me being interested in a guy?!!" I asked him, angered like hell. He thought back for a while and answered. "No. But to be honest, I've never seen you being interested into a girl either."

I couldn't proof him wrong on that. "Touché, little brother." I replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Since when am I the little brother?" I snorted softly. "Since I am more than twenty years older than you." He laughed. "That's true grandpa. But besides, I'm a lot bigger than you."

The bell rang. We both packed our bags, said goodbye and went to our own lessons. I had to walk to classroom 3, where I would get Math. When I entered to room, I smelled a fragrance so sweet and pure it almost made me swoon. I inhaled deeply and followed the scent to one of the seats of the back row.

If I was human, I surely would've fainted by now. Strange, I've never noticed this scent before. Then it struck me. _The new one._ If she looked as delicious as she smelled, I knew I would fall for her. Even if it meant I would be the first vampire in the history who would fall in love with a human girl.

I was so distracted by the scent, I didn't noticed Jasper sitting next to me was calling my name. _"Edward!"_ I looked at him. "What's happening to you? Your emotions are all over the place!" I glanced at the teacher, checking if he was watching us. He didn't, so I began to tell Jasper what just happened to me.

"When I walked into the classroom, I smelled a smell so… good. I've never smelled anything like this before, Jasper. It's so mouthwatering I can't concentrate." I took a deep breath. "But I've also got the feeling there's something more about it." Jasper nodded and inhaled deeply.

"I must say, it smells nice." He agreed. "But to you it's different than to me." He continued in his thoughts. "Your right about your emotions, Edward. You're feeling scared, suspicious, anxious, exited and… caring."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hm, strange." Jasper grinned. "Yeah. The word 'strange' suits you, Edward." I scoffed. "I'm serious, Edward. Do you know any other vampire who is emo?!" I didn't answer. Of course I was the only one. Otherwise I'd already found him or her.

Before I knew it, the bell rang. Which meant we had a break right now. Jasper noticed my excitement and smiled before he walked away to find Alice.

I was waiting on my family, close to the entrance of the cafeteria. When they arrived, they were looking at me with a weird expression on their face. Fuck this, I'm screwed. "What is going on?" I asked them. "It's nothing dear brother, just enjoy the view in the cafeteria today, okay?" Emmett responded, almost laughing. "Sure, whatever."

We all walked with one another, except me. Alice had told us it would make a better entrance, so here I was, waiting for Alice to sign the moment I could walk in. she signed and I entered. I searched to find the new one, curious how she would look like…

**Yay! Finished the second chapter!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!**

**xxx- Bismutt**


	3. Black Crumbs From The Heart

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

…**CHAPTER 3: BLACK CRUMBS FROM THE HEART****…**

**BPOV**

The first ones who entered, were a boy and a little girl. The boy was blond, tall and muscular. He had a weird expression on his face, like he was concentrating on something. I remembered he'd laughed at me as well when I tripped.

The girl who was walking next to him, was the girl I'd tripped over. I immediately felt guilt. She had brown short spiky hair which pointed in every direction and was dressed in designer clothes. She walked with such grace, she looked like she belonged on the catwalk.

Slowly, two other students made their entrance. If I thought the short girl was good-looking, I would be in comatose looking at the blond beauty who walked beside the most muscular man I've ever seen. They were opposites from each other in any way possible.

I kept staring at the hallway for a while, but nobody entered. I sighed and turned around, facing my new friends. Kate noticed my expression and embraced me. "Don't worry, he'll come. I swear you'll like him. He's the most beautiful of all of them." I looked her in the eyes and she winked. "Hey, I'm just being honest." She shrugged.

"Bella! Bella!" Tyler half-screamed. "Be prepared to get swooned." Angela finished. Kate hurried to the seat on the other side of me and pushed me to the end of the bench which faced the entrance. She'd told me she did it, so I could get 'a better view' of him. I had to admit, sometimes it sucked when your friends want to be helpful.

The moment he walked into the cafeteria, time slowed down. Oh. My. Fucking. God, this was better than seeing Jesus. This man deserved beach walk.

Since he wasn't looking at me, I was free to observe him. He was tall and muscular, his torso slightly bigger than his waist. Curious, I looked up to see if I could see his face. I couldn't, but I could see the side of it, and I saw the most perfect cheekbones everybody would dream of.

He was an _Adonis_.

He was wearing a dark blue skinny jeans with a black studded belt which hang diagonal around his hips. Above it, he was wearing a T-shirt form _**Silverstein**_. He was also wearing a lot of studded bracelets, those were all with studds as well.

No Shit! Silverstein! That band kicks ass! He walked down the cafeteria, to the table where his family was sitting. He sat down next to the blond guy who had the pixie-like girl sitting on his lap, I kept staring at him, waiting to see his face. If Kate was right and he really was the prettiest of all of them, he had to be sex incarnated.

After a while, he still wasn't looking at me, and I began to feel miserable. I turned around and started a conversation before one of them could get the chance of asking what I thought of him.

"So?" I began. "Could you tell me something more about 'Bimbo- Barbie' Lauren?" I asked them. Tyler and Mike laughed. "You could almost write a book about her, no kidding." Ben huffed and began to tell. "Well, I assumed you've already heard Angela's story about Lauren and Davis." I nodded. Even a blind person would notice Lauren. And Davis, the guy who turned from sweet hetero, to arrogant homo.

"When Lauren arrived, everybody wanted to be her friend because she was from another state. But Lauren, like the bitch she is, turned the whole situation into a competition. You know, something like 'Paris Hilton's new BFF'." My eyes almost dropped out of my sockets. This was worse than I thought.

Kate laughed when she saw my face and continued the story. "According to Lauren, only the 'cool' people deserved to be her friends, so she immediately turned down anyone who even looked like a nerd or a geek." She huffed and rolled her eyes. "In the end, the only ones left were the jocks, the cheerleaders, the so-called 'cool dudes' and the Cullen's."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Maybe it's a stupid question. But what is a Cullen?" Tyler, Ben and Mike spontaneously burst out laughing, Tyler even felt of his chair! I began to get angry, was my question _that_ ridiculous? Angela noticed my expression.

"Don't pay attention to them, it's just different too have someone who doesn't know them" she explained. Looking irritated at the boys.

The guys were done laughing and began to sit straight in their seats, still with tears in their eyes. "Sorry, Bella." Ben said. "Like Angela said, it's weird to have someone who doesn't know the Cullens. Especially a _female_ one." He snickered, but recovered straight away when he noticed Angela and Kate staring daggers at him.

"Can you see the family at the other side of the cafeteria? You know, the one with 'Black Beauty'?" Kate asked. "Yeah?" I answered, sounding more like a question than an answer. "They _are_ the Cullens."

"The little spike-haired girl is Alice Cullen, the big muscled one with brown hair is Emmett Cullen, and the bronze- haired boy is Edward Cullen, but you already knew that." She winked at me. "By the way, don't be scared of Emmett though. He may seem like a brute but he's more innocent and sweeter than a three- year- old." She commented.

"The two blonds are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Their twins and also adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, and Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. Sometimes she acts like a bitch, but that's just because she's so protective towards her family." Kate finished.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to get their situation straight. To be honest, the Cullens were pretty vague.

"OK, OK. Enough about the Cullens… we were talking about Lauren, weren't we?" Mike said. Ben nodded and Kate continued her story about 'The Laurenator'. "Like I said, in the end, the only ones left were the jocks, the cheerleaders, the 'cool dudes' and the Cullens."

"Lauren told them, that if they were real friends, they would do anything for her. Because BFF's would help each other, no matter what." Kate laughed, this was going to be _great_. "In the end, the jocks ended up feeding her like she was Cleopatra, and the cheerleaders were wearing burka's!"

Mike rolled his eyes and huffed. "She'd told them to do so, so people would realize how _pure_ and good _she_ was for _them_." Tyler and Ben pretended they had to throw up, while Angela faked like she's gone crazy. "I don't know what happened before she came here, but I think she's not completely 100% OK." Kate ended.

We were sitting in silence after that, when Ben suddenly said. "Hey Bella, Dark- Dude is staring at you." He wiggled his eyebrows and Kate and Angela giggled. I stared at the table, trying to avoid the temptation to look at him. I didn't want to look like an idiot on front of him.

"Come on, Bellaaah." Tyler coached, whining. "Just look, you won't melt away…" I sighed and looked at them. "Easy for you to say, I've never seen a male emo before in my life." Mike's eyes widened. "Are you serious? I thought emo's and gothic's and punks always had other ones. I've never thought about a lonelier."

I smiled a half-smile. "No, I wasn't alone. I had a friend. Her name is Raven, she's very nice." I told them and everybody nodded. "Sure, but Emo Cullen is still staring at you, Bella." Kate mentioned. "Yeah." Ben agreed. "It's actually starting to creep me out." Ben shivered and looked away from the Cullen table.

I surrendered and looked in the direction of the Cullen table, where I met Edward's gaze.

Finally, I was able to see his face, and it was worth the wait. He was Beautiful. His cheekbones were perfectly sculptured, since I could see them from another angle this time. His nose stood straight and in a perfect 90° across his face, flawless lips slightly parted. And then there were his eyes.

His eyes looked like simmered gold.

When I took a better look at his whole face, I noticed his expression. It wasn't a 'What- Are- You- Looking- At?' expression, neither an 'I- Want- To- Fuck- You- Till- The- End- Of- Time- Itself'.

From what I could tell, it was an expression which said 'Somehow- I- Care- About- You- …- But- I- Don't- Know- Why-…'. The rest of his body language told me he was simply confused.

After a couple of seconds, my gaze was still resting on his eyes. Those pretty, perfect, beautiful, charming, lovely, handsome, attractive, enchanting, flawless, superb, excellent, wonderful, tiptop, shimmering, shining, smoldering, glittering, glistering, sparkling, dazzling, twinkling, flickering, glowing golden eyes of him.

It was too much. I noticed my breathes were getting shallow and I couldn't focus anymore. Luckily, Kate, who still sat next to me, noticed what was happening to me. "Bella, breath." She said, soothing me a little.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, woman?" Tyler asked me, mimicking the voice of an angry husband. Everybody looked at me. "Yeah." Mike agreed. "What happened?"

I looked down at the table and sighed, not really wanting to answer. "I don't really know what happened…" I sighed again. "I'm warning you guys, this is going to sound very cheesy, but it felt like it wasn't exactly gravity holding me down to earth… more like _he_ did." I shook my head, trying to clear my mind.

Mike, Tyler and Ben's eyes widened, their mouths hanging open. "Wow…" they muttered. Kate was the first to respond. "Please close your mouth… before you swallow a fly." Angela turned to me. "Before this, I'd never believed in 'love at first sight', but right now, you've changed my whole perspective on life." Angela told me.

I looked at the table again and began to mutter to myself. They must think I'm mental. Luckily for me, when I looked up again and saw their expressions, I could see they didn't. these guys really were the best friends I've ever have, together with Raven of course.

The bell rang and everybody, including me, took their bags and started to leave to go to class. "So, what's your next hour of torture?" Kate asked me. I smiled. "I've got Biology right now." I mumbled "Hey, that's great! I've got Bio as well." Angela half-screamed, probably excited we shared another class.

Kate rolled her eyes "You lucky bastards! I've got History… Bah!" Angela snickered. "Good luck Kate." Kate's eyes widened and she walked off, angry muttering to herself. I looked at Angela. "What's with Kate and History?" History wasn't that bad… you just had to pay attention. "Kate has difficulties with History. All she does is falling asleep during the lesson, or caught staring at Jasper Hale."

I laughed, not believing what I heard and looked at the Cullen's table. "Does Kate has a crush on him?" Angela groaned and nodded. "Yeah, something like that." I snickered and we began walking away.

Finding my way to Biology with Angela wasn't that difficult, it was close by the cafeteria. Before we entered Angela turned to me. "Make sure you're looking good. Mr. Banner makes conclusions relating to your first impression." _Fuck me sideways_! Sure as Hell didn't expect that! I began to panic and tried to fix my hair a little with my hands.

"Bella, your hair is good, just erase the eye shadow in the corners of your eyes." Angela advised me. I erased the make-up with my finger, but unfortunately one of my eyelashes fell into my eye, causing my eye to blink a couple of times.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, it irritated me. Lucky for me, I was able to pull it out of my eye in a couple of seconds. "What happened?" Angela asked concerned. "It's OK Angela, just an eyelash, I'm still capable of seeing." Angela smiled again "Well good! You're going to need that eye if you want to pass according to Mr. Banner." Now I was worried. "But Ang, what if my first impression is ruined by who I am?" Angela stared at me, questioning.

"Uhhm..yeah… didn't thought about that." Angela thought for a while. "You know what, just act confident and try the best you can." I blinked a couple of times and nodded. "Thanks for the amazing advise, Angel- Angela." I huffed and walked into the classroom with her.

The way Mr. Banner looked at me, wasn't the look I expected it to be. He seemed to enjoy it. Weird. "Nice to meet you, Miss Swan. You can take the seat next to Mr. Cullen… if you don't mind of course." I looked shocked. So that's why he was enjoying himself! But I had to admit, the chance of the two of us sitting together was rather small, and therefore hilarious to _some _people.

I said goodbye to Angela and sat down, waiting for the class to begin and for Edward to show up. I couldn't help but swoon at the mentioning of his name. Edward… Edward. _E- D- W- A- R- D… what will you get?..._

"Bella."

_Bella!_

_Wait…What?... Bella?_

Call it instinct, but the second I heard this voice, I knew it was Angela's ex-gay-boyfriend. Also known as Davis. He stared at me with mischief and sat down on Edward's usual chair. He snorted "So this is the Bella Swan everyone is talking about." He sneered at me as if I was trash beneath his feet.

"So" he continued "What exactly made you decide to wear an outfit like _this_ on your first day to school?" He didn't gave me time to answer. "I bet the answer is supposed to sit here." He gestured at Edward's seat. "You know, Edward doesn't like so-called 'wemo's'. He claims they're fake and only trying to get his attention." He grinned and evil smile at me. "In fact, he doesn't like _girls_ at all."

I almost got a spastic attack the moment he mentioned that. This couldn't be. Edward Cullen, the sexiest man alive…gay? Trying not to hyperventilate over the fact the love of my life might be homosexual, I looked at Davis who was smiling so painfully bright his face might crack.

"Don't be shocked, girl. Why did you think he rejected every girl in Forks _multiple_ times? Or better, why he's still single?" indeed I wondered. But why would Davis complain about my influence on Edward while the dude happens to be gay? Davis acted like he owned him.

That's exactly the problem. You could clearly notice about Davis' attitude the guy was head over heels with Edward, I couldn't blame him though, the guy was simply god-like. The other thing I noticed and get picked at, was that Davis wasn't about to share (if he ever reached the goal of dating him…), even if we would just be mere friends.

I was just about to respond when Mr. Banner announced the lesson was about to begin and right on cue, Edward came storming into the classroom. He sat down next to me and placed his books on our table. When I looked at his face, there was something different about him, I just couldn't place what.

I snickered, an awful reaction to my opinion. This lesson would be interesting…

**EPOV**

The moment I walked into the cafeteria, the most I wanted to do was to find the new student, Isabella Swan. Not that I'm not curious out of nature, but since she left the most delicious aroma everywhere she went, I became even more curious how she would look like in person.

I'd been following her scent the whole way through the hallway and when I knew where she was sitting, I looked at her. Unfortunately for me, I turned my eyesight the other way again, faster than any human could ever notice.

I had to.

She was beautiful. And I'm not being melodramatic. I sat down beside Jasper, who had Alice sitting on his lap, and Emmett. After a while I heard Alice. _"Edward."_ Alice thought. I looked at her and raised one of my eyebrows. "Aren't you going to look at her? I thought you were a curious person, and even _Emmett_ gave you the advice to see her. So why aren't you doing it?"

I huffed, and suppressed the need to tell her to piss of and minding her own business. And most of all telling her I've already seen her, but my self-conscious couldn't hold such beauty.

"_Just look at her for once."_ Alice almost pleaded. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I turned around in my seat and spotted her with her new friends, thank you vampire- hearing.

I smiled when I noticed which group she was with. As far as I knew, the group that consisted of Angela, Kate, Tyler, Ben and Mike, was the nicest group of the whole school. Sadly enough, those students were abandoned by 'Lauren Almighty' and clearly not accepted to come back to their old groups.

But despite all that, they'd formed a new group by joining each other. It sounded weird to me, but somehow, I was glad Isabella Swan had found _them_ instead of some other teenagers who called themselves 'friends'. They were so wrong.

Coming back to reality, out of my own thoughts, I realized I was still sitting the other way around on my chair, but wasn't looking at her again. I didn't knew why, but suddenly I began to feel nervous. For God's sake, it almost scared the crap out of me, only imagine to look at her.

Fucking Hell! Her eyes wouldn't turn me into stone! I collected all my courage, which wasn't much, and looked at her very carefully, starting at her feet, to end at the masterpiece. Her face.

First thing I noticed, was that she was wearing dark grey All- Stars with bright yellow shoelaces. Above, she wore a pair of ultra tight purple skinny jeans, they made her legs look much taller. Upon her jeans, she was wearing a huge T-shirt from _**Alexisonfire**_. _Thank the_ _Lord_, this means I'm not the only fan of them.

Over her shirt, she was wearing a sweater from _**Hollywood Undead**_ which said _' Hollywood_ _Undead is Fucking Awesome'_ on the back. I chuckled mentally, she's got good taste in music. Better than the girlie- gay music most of the girls were listening to. That kind of shit just gave me the temptation to throw up.

The nicest thing about her outfit was that she was wearing a black studded belt diagonal around her waist, just like me, only mine were a little bit sharper. Quite unlucky for me, her face was hidden behind a curtain of long, brown hair.

Thinking she was beautiful before, was a huge mistake. She was breathtaking. After a couple of seconds, I noticed I was still looking at her. No, I was gawking at her. I'm not arrogant or having an attitude, but Fuck This! Edward Cullen and gawking on the same line? She was so fucking me up.

I didn't knew how long I was looking at her right now, but after a while, she flipped her hair to the other side of her neck and I could finally see her face. It was truly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, in my life, ever.

She looked at me as well, and I was drowning I the deepest brown eyes in history of mankind. It seemed like you could literally fall into them. Focusing more at her, I heard her breathing uneven and I noticed her breathes were rather shallow, like she would start hyperventilating anytime soon.

"Bella, breath." Someone next to her said. Katelyn West, also liked to be called Kate. I had to suppress a smile again. My family thought I was weird enough already, if they would see me smile like this they would probably think I was a vamp on crack. But Kate was a nice and soothing person, she would be good for Isabel- Bella.

She looked away, and I turned around to face my family again, when I did, I noticed Rosalie and Emmett were gone, and Alice and Jasper were looking at me with identical smiles on their faces. What. The. Fuck. Was. Going. On? _"You can hide your facial expressions, but you_ _can't hide or suppress your emotions."_ Jasper thought.

I snorted and took a breath to respond, he was utterly ridiculous, the only thing what happened was that I was having fun with the fact I wasn't the only emo on Forks High anymore. But before I had the chance of saying anything, I was cut short by Alice.

"Edward, shut it, you know that's not what happened. You kept staring at her for almost the whole hour." I glanced at the school's clock and indeed noticed almost a whole hour had passed and the break was almost over.

"Where did Rosalie and Emmett go?" I asked, trying to change the subject, but unfortunately, Alice noticed me trying. "Nice try, brother dear. They went to the janitor's closet, they even announced it, but you were too occupied staring at Bella Swan." She answered.

"The bell rang, and I was happy I could leave. My next hour would be Biology with Mr. Banner. After all these years, I still found Biology interesting, however, I was the only one without a lab partner. It didn't bother me that much, it was better than sitting next to one of the so-called 'wemo's' the school got at the beginning of our school career at Forks High.

Those were deadly annoying. Of course, they pretended to be emo in the hope of getting my attention. I think almost everyone was glad they were gone by now.

I entered the biology room and noticed I was one of the first students who arrived. "So, Mr. Cullen. Excited for the lesson?" Mr. Banner asked me with admire. "No." I answered. "I was in a hurry to get away from Alice. She was quite annoying today at lunch." Mr. Banner chuckled. "Alice will be Alice."

I sat down at my usual seat when I heard Emmett._ "Hey, Edward? Could you please go to my and Rose's locker to grab some clothing? I'm afraid we couldn't take it any longer. You see, we hadn't had sex for about more than 24 hours, so when we entered the closet and it began to get all hot and heav-" _

"Okay, okay. Just shut up!" I whispered, I knew he could hear me. _"Thanks."_ He replied.

I excused myself to Mr. Banner that I had to go to the toilet and walked out of the classroom, just in time to see Bella… _winking_ at Angela! No! This can't be! Please dear God tell me this isn't true. Finally finding someone worth living for, only to find out she's interested in the same sex? To find out she's _lesbian_?

I left the thought behind me, focusing on my way to Emmett and Rosalie's lockers. I opened them and grabbed the first pieces of clothing I could find. I also had to bring Rosalie's make- up bag. _Make- up…_ I still wasn't over the dilemma of not having time to do my make-up this morning.

Quickly, I opened her bag and snatched her eye-liner and mascara out of it and put them in my pockets. I only hoped Rosalie wouldn't notice their disappearance before my biology lesson started. So that meant I had to act quick. I would maximum have two, maybe three minutes.

I knocked on the door of the janitor's closet. "Is it safe for me to enter without getting traumatized?" I heard Emmett laugh. "Wait a second, almost finished." _Blegh_. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Hurry up! Some people here _do_ have to go to their lessons."

The door opened a view inches, just enough for Emmett's hand to sneak out. "Sure bro, just give me our clothes, then you can go to biology." "Whatever" I whispered and began to walk away, when I heard Emmett again. "Yeah, Alice said 'have fun'. So have fun OK?" he said. "Sure." I responded and quickly began to walk away.

I had exactly one and a half minute before the final bell rang and the lesson would start, so I was in a hurry. I quickly ran to the toilets and grabbed the eyeliner and mascara out of my pocket.

I hated being in a hurry. At least when it concerned my make-up. After I was finished with the eyeliner, I went over to the mascara, which would take more time because I always put on three layers. After the third round of letting the mascara- brush comb over my eyelashes, I was finished.

I admired my work in the mirror, normally I would've spend longer on doing my make-up, but this was an exception. As fast as possible I packed my stuff and ran through the hallway, back to the biology room.

When I arrived, I noticed that _'The Beautiful Bella Swan'_ already took her seat. It was quite a pretty picture, seeing her relax. But the moment I observed her better, I could see she wasn't relaxing at all. Actually she was looking sad, or horrified.

The second I thought this couldn't get any worse, I noticed Davis was sitting right next to her. YUCK! I hated that guy. He would never give up telling people I loved him, or asking me out. I wondered what he'd said to Bella to make her feel so horrified. I heard Mr. Banner announce the lesson was about to start, so I ran to my seat and sat down.

As usual the lesson was boring. Makes you wonder how it feels to have the same lesson for the twentieth time in your life. The only plus point was that right now, the most enchanting woman was sitting next to me. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed her staring at me. I wondered why.

Mr. Banner was calmly explaining the subject about plant cells, when there was knocked awfully loud on the door. _You are so dead brother_, Rosalie thought. Then I realized she was _more_ than furious about me stealing her make-up, which was probably also the reason Bella-Bella was staring at me. A guy with make-up. I huffed, hilarious wasn't it?

Everyone turned his/her head to see who was standing in the doorway, and so everyone's gaze met the furious eyes of Rosalie Hale. "Mrs. Hale" Mr. Banner began, "Would you please explain why you are so rudely interrupting my lesson?" Mr. Banner demanded. Rosalie ignored him and began threatening me.

"Edward. Antony. Masen. Cullen!" I didn't flinch. "Give me my make-up back. Right. Now! Or you will _never_ have the chance of losing your virginity ever!" everyone minus Rosalie, myself, and surprisingly enough Bella, gasped.

_Oh My God!_ An unknown student thought. _Jesus Christ! Is she really talking about castrating him? _Another person thought. _Wow._ -Casey Winfrey- _who would've known Rosalie could be so aggressive._

Those thoughts were reasonable, other people on the other hand…

_He's still a virgin! I would've gone to a strip club to get laid if I was a virgin at that age!_ Kevin Wilder was thinking (he lost his when he was 13…). _Awww,_ Davis thought. _He kept his virginity all for me… that's so romantic._ Remind me to never listen to his thoughts ever again. _Momma…_ -Mr. Banner-. Jesus fucking Christ! How old was the guy, 5? And then there was Bella. Silence. It irritated me to death, but at the same time the mystery of her thoughts had something alluring and sexy.

I heard Rosalie cough to get my attention. "Edward! Now!" I huffed and reached into my pockets to get the eyeliner and mascara out of it. "Here" I said. "Thank you very _less_" she replied coldly. I smiled "I love you too _sister_". _Gotcha_. I thought as if she was the mind reader. "You are going to regret this." She said before closing the door.

Everyone was silent for a second "Well" Mr. Banner began "Now that's all cleared up we'll continue." And so we did, until a quarter before the lesson ended Mr. Banner announced he had to leave and we were free to do whatever we wanted to do. Except leave the classroom.

Finally, I had my chance to talk to Bella, I hoped I wouldn't mess it up. "Hello" I began nervously. Wow. Such a good way to start a conversation. Bella looked at me "Hi." she replied shyly. "My name's Edward Cullen, you're Bella Swan right?"OK. no drama so far. She smiled "Yes I am. But why are you calling me Bella, instead of Isabella?"

My hope crumbled to ashes. Oh shit, now I'm screwed. I couldn't simply tell her I was able to follow their whole conversation at the other end of the cafeteria, neither why I would've called her Bella even if I didn't know she preferred it. "Because Bella means beautiful and that's what you are." Fuck. My. Life. She blushed "Well thank you, you're not that bad yourself." She whispered the last part, and I knew that if I were human, I wouldn't have heard it.

I smiled and noticed Bella's breaths shallow. Was there something wrong? "So," I began again. "I take it you've heard quite some rumors about everyone." her expression saddened, I knew it, whoever told her was dead meat. "Yeah, quite some."

Bella didn't continue. "For example…" I tried to encourage her. "Well… for example Lauren and her bitch-behavior. Davis is one of her fake-friends, isn't he?" I sighed and tried not to throw up when she mentioned Davis. For Fucks sake, even his name was terrible. "Unfortunately, he is. Why are you asking?" I noticed she didn't really wanted to answer my question.

It made me wander even more what Davis could've said to her. I knew he could be pretty dominating if he wanted to be. "Uhhm, I'd rather not answer that question." Jesus. Fucking. Fucking. Fucking. FUCKING. CHRIST! I swear, whatever he did, if Davis ever does it again I'm going to do something _so_ horrible, his penis would wish it was able to shrink into his own body!

I took a deep breath and found the courage to ask her. "Bella" I began easily, controlling my anger. I knew that she knew what I was about to ask, but she answered anyway. "Yes, Edward?" I shivered when she mentioned my name. "Bella… What did Davis do you?"

**Cliffhanger!**

**I've put an IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Please answer it for the sake of BITD**

**(and I won't update for at least a month, because I have to study VERY HARD for school)**

**PLEASE REVIEW (was this chapter BORING?)**

**-xx- Bismutt LOVE Y'ALL!**

12


	4. AN  BUT NOT FOR LONG

**This is an Author's Note.. BUT NOT FOR LONG!**

You guys need to know that Writer's Block is a BIG Fucked Up BITCH.. but I assume you already knew that. If Writer's Block was a person, I would say: "If your life had a face I would punch it."

("writers block is when your characters get tired of everything you do to them and go on strike."

)

I'LL UPDATE SOON

One of my friends (who is also a FanFic Author) has become my Beta.. and she'll kick my ass if I won't continue.. **Samarium**, remind me every day that I have to continue OK?

-xx Bismutt


End file.
